Talonkit's Journey
by Shimmerpool
Summary: <html><head></head>A few moons after the battle of the loners, SkyClan has finally grown strong again, but will they discover something that will lead to their destruction? The hope of their clan lies in the tiny paws of Clovertail's and Patchfoot's son, Talonkit. Will he succeed in saving his clan, or will he lead it to it's destruction.</html>
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

**_SKYCLAN_**

**Leader**: Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Deputy**: Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom

Apprentice: Acornpaw

**Medicine Cat**: Echosong - silver tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Apprentice: Frecklepaw

**Warriors**: Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale gray she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Waspwhisker - gray-and-white tom

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Ebonyclaw - striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Macgyver - black-and-white tom

Rockshade - black tom

Bouncefire - ginger tom

Tinycloud - small white she-cat

Sagetail - pale gray tom

Mintheart - gray tabby she-cat

**Apprentices**: Frecklepaw - mottled light brown tabby she-cat

Acornpaw - cream-colored tom (formerly Egg)

**Queens**: Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat (mother to Waspwhisker's kits: Rabbitkit, Creekkit, Nettlekit, and Plumkit)

Clovertail - light brown she-cat w/ white belly and legs (mother to Patchfoot's kits: Riverkit, Moonkit, and Talonkit)

**Elders**: Lichenfur - gray mottled she-cat

Tangle - ragged tabby tom

**_CATS OUTSIDE CLAN_**

Hutch - dark brown kittypet (formerly Shortwhisker)

Oscar - black kittypet

Bella - tabby-and-white kittypet w/ amber eyes

Rose - elegant brown-and-cream Siamese kittypet w/ slanting blue eyes

Lily - Rose's sister

Stick - brown tom w/ yellow eyes and a torn ear

Cora - black she-cat

Coal - black tom

Shorty - brown tom w/ amber eyes and half a tail

Snowy - white she-cat

Percy - dark gray tabby tom

Dodge - dark brown tabby tom

Skipper - ginger-and-white tom

Harley - gray-and-brown tabby tom

Misha - cream-colored she-cat

Onion - silver-and-black she-cat

Nutmeg - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Velvet - silver kittypet

**_ANCIENT SKYCLAN_**

Cloudstar - pale gray tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes

Buzzardstar - ginger tom with green eyes (deputy when SkyClan left the forest)

Fawnstep - light brown tabby she-cat (medicine cat when SkyClan left the forest)

Birdflight - light brown tabby she-cat w/ long fluffy fur and amber eyes

Fernpelt - dark brown tabby she-cat

Mousefang - sandy-colored she-cat

Nightfur - black tom

Oakstep - gray tabby tom

Spiderstar - dark tabby tom (last leader of Ancient SkyClan)

Honeyleaf - ginger tabby she-cat (last deputy of Ancient SkyClan)

Brackenheart - brown tabby tom (last medicine cat of Ancient SkyClan)

Swallowflight - black tom

Skywatcher - dark gray tom w/ pale blue eyes (lived in the gorge before Modern SkyClan was formed)

Rainfur - light gray tom w/ darker gray flecks (killed in the battle with the rats)


	2. Chapter 1 - Birth of Talonkit

Pained screeches could be heard from the small nursery. "Push Clovertail. That's it." Echosong spoke gently to the birthing queen. Clovertail pushed and a black-and-ginger she-cat slid out. "Good, Clovertail. It's a she-cat." She picked up the squealing kit and placed her beside Clovertail. "Two more. You're doing great." Clovertail pushed again and a dark tabby tom was quickly placed by his sister. "One more" Echosong said softly. The she-cat heaved and pushed once more and a pale grey she-cat was placed by her siblings.

The young medicine cat placed some borage beside the tired queen and stepped out of the nursery to find Patchfoot pacing frantically at the entrance. He quickly turned to her, fear in his eyes. "How is she?!" He asked quickly. Echosong smiled. "She is fine, Patchfoot. She has given birth to three healthy kits. A tom and two she-cats." She swiftly gestures to the entrance to the nursery. "You can go in now." She walks away as Patchfoot makes his way into the nursery.

Clovertail lifted her head as her mate walked in. Patchfoot purred contently. "You did it." He nuzzles her softly and looks at his newborn kits. "What should we name them?" He asks quietly, careful to not disturb the nursing queen, Fallowfern. Clovertail looked at the kits and gestured to the black-and-ginger she-cat. "What about Riverkit?" He nods and licks the kit then looks at the pale gray kit. "Moonkit." Clovertail nods her approval then looks at the dark tabby and smiles as his claws flex as he suckles. "Talonkit. He will be a strong warrior when he is older." Patchfoot nods happily and lays beside his mate. She sighs happily and quickly falls asleep.

The next morning, Clovertail is awakened to her kits squealing in hunger. She pads over to them and lays down, allowing them to suckle. Patchfoot walks into the den with a large squirrel and lays it by her head. "You should eat. You need your strength." She smiles and begins eating the squirrel but leaves half of it for him. She noses it over to him and he gladly eats it. He licks his lips then looks at the kits. "They're beautiful." His mate nods and licks the each of the kits heads in turn. "They will be a handful in a few days when they open their eyes." Patchfoot smiles and nods. "We'll handle them." She smiles and watches as their kits begin to drift off into sleep.

**Talonkit's POV**

I heard a strange mewling in front of me and a sharp poke in my side and I covered my ears. "Leave me alone" I growled softly. I could hear Moonkit complaining. "Come on, Talonkit. Clovertail said that we couldn't play until everyone opened their eyes. Riverkit and I have opened our eyes. Now it's your turn." I felt another sharp poke and I swiped at her. "I said leave me alone!" Suddenly, I smelled our mothers' comforting scent and rushed over to her. "Moonkit won't let me sleep!" I wailed. I couldn't see her expression, but she sounded angry, but at the same time, comforting. "Moonkit, you must let your brother get his sleep. How would you like it if I woke you up before sun-high?" Moonkit hung her head. "Sorry, Clovertail." She crept over to the nest and lied down staring at the entrance. She mumbled to herself and Riverkit joined her.

This was our daily ritual, until finally, I decided that I was ready to open my eyes many days after my birth. I opened them to find two she-cats staring at me. One was a very pale gray the other a black-and-ginger. From their scent, I could tell that they were my annoying sisters. I looked at them curiously. "What? What's wrong?" They gawked at me and I turned to look at Clovertail. She looked at me just the same. "Is there something wrong with me?!" I asked, frightened. She simply shook her head. "Of course not, little one. It's just-" I waited. "Just what?!" She sighed. "Your eyes. They're a beautiful, striking...blue." I gasped in surprise. "Really?" She just nodded solemnly. It looked like she was trying not to cry, but I held back my questions. I would lear

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Tour of Camp

**Talonkit's POV**

I stepped out of the nursery with Moonkit and Riverkit at my side. We all had amazed expressions on our faces and Moonkit looked like she might faint from the sight of everything. Warriors were going up and down the steep path that lead out of the camp. Talonkit raced over to it but was stopped by a cream-colored tom. Talonkit tried to make his way around but was stopped by the cat. "Excuse me, I'd like to get through." He said, trying to hold back his anger at being stopped. The tom smiled. "And where do you think you're going?" Talonkit thought it was obvious. "To go explore out of camp." A pretty tabby she-cat with amber eyes walked over to see what the commotion was about. "Acornpaw, what is going on here?" She looked at Talonkit and smiled. "Hello, Talonkit. It's good to see you outside of the nursery." Talonkit looked at the cat with curiosity. "Who are you?" The she-cat smiled. "My name is Leafstar, young kit." Talonkit gasped in surprise and lowered his head. "I-i-i'm sorry" She smiled and lightly touched her tail to his shoulder. "It's alright, Talonkit. You did not know. But until you become an apprentice, why don't you stay in camp. Okay?" Talonkit sighed and nodded. "Okay Leafstar." He turns and walks back to his siblings, his head hanging.

When he reaches his siblings, they comfort and scold him about trying to go outside of camp. They were told that they had to stay in camp. He sighed and nodded. "I know. Clovertail said that we should either stay in the nursery or explore camp while she slept." Moonkit nodded. "Exactly." She said "We don't need to get in trouble with Clovertail or Leafstar." Talonkit growled slightly and started towards the elders den to listen to Lichenfur and Tangle. He had heard of their stories and was curious to hear them for himself. As he walked up, he could see the two elders sharing tongues. He slowly walked up and Lichenfur looked at him. "And how can I help one of the newest kits of SkyClan?" She asked sarcastically. Talonkit steps forward boldly. "My siblings and I were wondering if you could tell us a story about old SkyClan. One before we came to the gorge." Lichenfur smiles and shakes her head. "I'm sorry, mighty warrior, but my denmate and I weren't with old SkyClan when we lived in the forest." Talonkit sighed. "Okay, but can you still tell us a story?" Perking up a bit as he waited for the elders answer. Lichenfur exchanged a look with Tangle then nodded. "Very well. I'll tell you a story about when I was a rogue, before SkyClan." The kits squealed with glee and settled down to listen to the elders tale.

Lichenfur smiled and thought back to her days as a rogue and started her story. "It was many moons ago when I was first born to two rogues. They weren't kind to me and my siblings and when we were about 2 moons old, they abandoned us in an old two-leg hole. We stayed there, unsure of it they would come back or not. When we became so hungry, I finally went out and hunted for the first time ever. Every movement felt so natural as I stalked a plump rabbit. When I came back with my catch, my siblings were so relieved, they decided that it was time for us to stop waiting. We had to fend for ourselves." She smiled at the thought. "My sister and I were the hunters of the group. We were smaller and faster so we could go almost anywhere to find our prey. My brother was the protector. He followed us everywhere and protected us from things like foxes and badgers." Her ears pinned back as her voice saddened. "Until one day, he met something that was too much of a match for him." We all gasped and Riverkit spoke up. "What happened to him, Lichenfur?" Tears came to the old she-cats eyes as she replied. "He was taken by two-legs." Moonkit shook her head in disbelief. "That's horrible. Why didn't he ever leave?" Lichenfur's face scrunched up in anger. "He decided that it was easier to be a kittypet then a rogue. He tried to convince my sister and I, but we refused. I haven't seen him since."

The she-cat sighed and continued her story. "After that, my sister and I stayed away from the two-leg place and found a den to call our own. We were more cautious when it came to hunting and moving around. One day, we decided that we didn't have to be careful anymore and went off to play in the river, when we were attacked by a...a..." I couldn't hold in my eagerness. "By what?!" He asked quickly. Lichenfur hung her head. "A badger. She was killed while trying to protect me because I put myself in a mouse-brain situation. I thought I could take the beast by myself, but I was wrong. And I lost my only sibling because of it." We hung our heads in sadness for the elder. Moonkit stepped forward from her siblings. "We're really sorry for bothering you, Lichenfur. We'll leave you be now." We turned to leave when the elder looked up. "Don't you want to hear more of the story?" They looked back smiling, but I shook my tiny head. "Maybe another time. We'll leave you and Tangle alone for awhile." I smiled a little. "I'm sorry about your brother and sister. I don't know what I would do without mine." The elder nodded, smiling. "Keep them close, Talonkit. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." I nodded, understanding the elders caution, and went with my siblings to the nursery to tell Clovertail what we had heard.

**Please review and tell me what you think. I didn't know if I should tell Lichenfur's story or not so I just winged it. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Allegiances Update

**ALLEGIANCES UPDATE**

_SKYCLAN_

**Leader:** Leafstar - brown-and-cream tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Deputy:** Sharpclaw - dark ginger tom

**Medicine Cat:** Echosong - silver tabby she-cat w/ green eyes

Apprentice: Freckletail

**Warriors:** Patchfoot - black-and-white tom

Petalnose - pale grey she-cat

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Cherrytail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Fallowfern - pale brown she-cat

Waspwhisker - grey-and-white tom

Shrewtooth - skinny black tom

Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Ebonyclaw - striking black she-cat

Billystorm - ginger-and-white tom

Harveymoon - white tom

Apprentice: Creekpaw

Macgyver - black-and-white tom

Apprentice: Plumpaw

Rockshade - black tom

Bouncefire - ginger tom

Tinycloud - small white she-cat

Apprentice: Nettlepaw

Sagetail - pale grey tom

Mintheart - grey tabby she-cat

Acornpelt - cream-colored tom

**Apprentices:** Freckletail - mottled light brown tabby she-cat

Rabbitpaw - brown tom

Creekpaw - grey tabby tom

Nettlepaw - pale brown tom

Plumpaw - dark grey she-cat

**Queens:** Clovertail - light brown she-cat w/ white belly and legs (mother to Patchfoot's kits: Riverkit, Moonkit, and Talonkit)

**Elders:** Lichenfur - grey mottled she-cat

Tangle - ragged tabby tom

_CATS OUTSIDE CLAN_

Hutch - dark brown kittypet (formerly Shortwhisker)

Oscar - black kittypet

Bella - tabby-and-white kittypet w/ amber eyes

Rose - elegant brown-and-cream Siamese kittypet w/ slanting blue eyes

Lily - Rose's sister

Stick - brown tom w/ yellow eyes and a torn ear

Cora - black she-cat

Coal - black tom

Shorty - brown tom w/ amber eyes and half a tail

Snowy - white she-cat

Percy - dark gray tabby tom

Dodge - dark brown tabby tom

Skipper - ginger-and-white tom

Harley - gray-and-brown tabby tom

Misha - cream-colored she-cat

Onion - silver-and-black she-cat

Nutmeg - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Velvet - silver kittypet

_ANCIENT SKYCLAN_

Cloudstar - pale gray tom with white patches and very pale blue eyes

Buzzardstar - ginger tom with green eyes (deputy when SkyClan left the forest)

Fawnstep - light brown tabby she-cat (medicine cat when SkyClan left the forest)

Birdflight - light brown tabby she-cat w/ long fluffy fur and amber eyes

Fernpelt - dark brown tabby she-cat

Mousefang - sandy-colored she-cat

Nightfur - black tom

Oakstep - gray tabby tom

Spiderstar - dark tabby tom (last leader of Ancient SkyClan)

Honeyleaf - ginger tabby she-cat (last deputy of Ancient SkyClan)

Brackenheart - brown tabby tom (last medicine cat of Ancient SkyClan)

Swallowflight - black tom

Skywatcher - dark gray tom w/ pale blue eyes (lived in the gorge before Modern SkyClan was formed)

Rainfur - light gray tom w/ darker gray flecks (killed in the battle with the rats)


	5. Chapter 3 - Apprentice Ceremony

_Time Skip: Talonkit and his siblings have grown much over the last 6 moons and are now ready to become apprentices. They have waited for this day for so long since their denmates, now apprentices, left the nursery. They sat with excitement in their eyes as Leafstar stepped forward, her voice ringing throughout the gorge._

**Talonkit's POV**

My ears pricked as Leafstar called out my name. "Talonkit, Moonkit, Riverkit, step forward." My siblings and I walked to our leader, trying to contain all of our excitement. We were finally becoming apprentices! Leafstar looked at the three kits kindly. "Talonkit, Moonkit, Riverkit, you all have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Your mentor will be Rockshade. I hope Rockshade will pass down all he knows on to you."

Rockshade slowly came forward, surprised that he had been chosen. "Rockshade, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cherrytail, and you have shown yourself to be clever and strong. You will be the mentor of Moonpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Rockshade nodded and stepped forward and touched his nose to his new apprentices'. "I'll do the best I can" He said to her. They stepped back and waited for the rest of the ceremony to take place. Leafstar then called Riverkit forward. She gave her the name Riverpaw and her mentor was to be Ebonyclaw. She squealed with glee and raced over to her new mentor. Ebonyclaw looked down at her with caring eyes and touched her nose to hers. They joined Rockshade and Moonpaw at the base of the Rockpile. Finally, it was my turn. I stepped forward when Leafstar called me and sat before her, excitement shining in my eyes. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Talonpaw. And as for your mentor...I will mentor you." I looked at my new mentor in amazement. Leafstar was to be my mentor?! I stepped forward and touched my nose to hers. "I won't go easy on you, just remember that." I nodded eagerly, a grin came to my face. "I wouldn't expect you to."

I quickly sat beside my siblings and looked around me. All I could see was cats, yowling our names. "Moonpaw, Riverpaw, Talonpaw!" It was all I could hear. I suddenly spotted Clovertail, her gaze full of pride and love. I dipped his head to her and kept her gaze. "Thank you." I mouthed to her. She smiled and dipped her head back. Clovertail slowly walked over with Patchfoot and nuzzled the three new apprentices. "We're so proud of you three. Make us even prouder as you train to be warriors." Riverpaw looked at her parents with pride. "We will." She meowed, excitement still in her voice. Patchfoot looked at his daughters and son with loving eyes. "Now make sure you listen to your mentors and do exactly what they tell you. Without complaining." The apprentices nodded. "Yes Patchfoot." We said in unison. Our father nodded. "Good, now off with you. Go train with your mentors." Riverpaw and Moonpaw nodded and took off towards their mentors, but I stayed put. Clovertail looked at him curiously. "Something wrong, Talonpaw?" I looked at my mother with a confused look. "Where did Leafstar go?" Suddenly, Leafstar padded out from her den and called out to me. "Are we going to train or not, Talonpaw?" I smiled and nuzzled my parents quickly then raced over to Leafstar. "Ready to go, Leafstar." The she-cat nodded. "Good, first, I'll show you our borders, then we'll start with the real training." She bounded away towards the cliffs that led out of camp, followed closely by me.


	6. Chapter 4 - First Training Session

**Talonkit's POV**

I raced after Leafstar as she raced throughout SkyClan territory. She was so fast, I soon fell behind. I stopped to take a breath and she came back. "Something wrong, Talonpaw? Too fast for you?" She grinned at my expression. I was angry and upset. "No!" I said defiantly. "I can keep up with you any day!" Her eyes narrowed. "Then prove it!" She took off in the other direction, her paws barely skimming the forest floor. I raced after her, determined to prove myself. I soon caught up to her and I yowled with happiness. I had done it! Leafstar looked at me then stopped at a dead tree. I panted out of exhaustion, and she smiled. "This is the edge of our borders. Beyond here is the barn where the rats used to live." I nod. "My mother told me about that battle. Both of them, actually. It sounded horrible. Especially when Red was killed." She nodded. "I feel the same way." I looked at her in amazement. "Really?!" She nods. "Yes. Red's death was not supposed to happen. We just wanted to show those loners that we had greater power than them." She hangs her head. "I wish that the battle had gone differently, but Red hunts with StarClan now. Nothing can change that. Unless they give her another chance, but that happens very rarely." I nod. "Clovertail told me that Firestar's apprentice, Cinderpelt, was given a second chance and is now the warrior, Cinderheart." Leafstar nods. "She was. And now she is happy with her mate Lionblaze. I hope to see Firestar again, very soon." I look at my mentor thoughtfully. "Maybe we could visit them?" She shakes her head sadly. "The clans will not welcome us with open paws. They will not even remember us. It is as it should be."


End file.
